


No More Talk of Darkness

by Lovesss



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: 开始特查拉有点焦虑恐慌的初夜。





	No More Talk of Darkness

 

 

特查拉轻轻触碰巴基的喉咙，那里的皮肤光滑温热，但他手心脚心却同时发凉出汗——梦里巴基的脖子血淋淋，被豹爪撕开的样子太过真实，而现实中他差一点儿也就那么干了。巴基听到他忽然急促紊乱的呼吸，睁开眼睛探询地看向他，轻叹口气，向上伸出胳膊把他搂进自己怀里：

“喂，如果有个人要恐慌那也是我啊。”

特查拉顺着巴基的力道压到他身上，留在他左肩的细碎亲吻轻如呼吸：“他们这样对待过你吗？”

“…… 该死，这是不是我该在交往前说清的事？” 巴基回答，声音轻松戏谑，随着特查拉的力道翻了个身，脸埋进了松软的枕头里。

国王的吻滚烫又霸道，从肩头一路到尾椎骨，每次打在巴基皮肤上的火热鼻息都让他忍不住想要颤抖，又想要偷偷翘起屁股。特查拉揉了他的屁股几把，收手跪起身去拿润滑剂，巴基的屁股随着他的动作翘了起来，脖颈处晕起一片好看的红色，藏在凌乱的发丝下。

特查拉忽然不想用润滑剂了。他张嘴狠狠咬上了巴基的屁股，随即便用最柔软的舌头来抚慰他的疼痛。在隐隐的刺痛中他的舌头越舔越往里，巴基越来越紧张——也许还有兴奋，龟头上挂着的半透明粘液要滴下来了——特查拉也舔进了他的身体里。国王并没有玩什么花样，只是配合着手指在给他扩张罢了；巴基努力配合他，即使早就羞到不行了也还是乖乖的放松身体，被舌尖和手指撩拨得迷迷糊糊的。

很快那里就是湿漉漉软乎乎的了，特查拉满意地伸手从上往下摸了一把，却在腿根处被巴基滑溜溜的大腿夹住了。他失笑，哄着巴基平躺到床上，再次压到他身上。巴基自觉分开了双腿勾在特查拉腰间，而特差拉有点急切，胡乱动着腰在巴基滑腻的私处摩擦自己涨到发疼的阴茎。

一个深吻之后，特查拉扶着自己的阴茎戳进了巴基的身体里。巴基快乐的喘着气，慢慢吞进了一小半，他抚摸着自己，眼角眉梢一片风情，身体舒展又放松；而特查拉实在是太大了，口交润滑怎么说不太够，他再次放缓节奏，几乎开始停在一半轻轻抽插了，巴基握住他的手：“进来…我想感受你。”

黑豹低吼一声，一下子抽出了埋在巴基体内的阴茎，引得他尖叫出声；他动作利索地往自己的阴茎上淋了几圈润滑液撸动几次就再次插入了巴基体内，坚定地往深处操进去——速度也不慢。

进到最里面时两人同时舒了口气，特查拉这才意识到刚刚自己无意识地屏住了呼吸，巴基好像也是，现在他正咬着下唇朝他微笑；特查拉被他的笑容烘得暖呼呼的，也跟着笑起来，阴茎却一跳一跳的更涨了。

他试着动起来，开始还想控制节奏慢慢来，但是巴基在他身下，怎么说呢，太过真诚地敞开了自己：他半眯着眼睛抚摸自己的阴茎，随着特查拉的抽插呻吟喘息，舌头还时不时溜出来舔舔嘴唇。特查拉吞咽一下，压到他身上开始用力吻他。吮吸啃咬嘴唇几次后，特查拉把舌头探进了巴基乖乖张开的嘴里，搅着他的舌头共舞，时而放松的互相舔舐，时而绷紧了戳刺对方，很快就把巴基搞得连吞咽口水都顾不上了，抱着他的肩紧紧附在他身上与他忘情地接吻。

因为姿势的原因特查拉的阴茎滑出了一截，不过留在巴基体内的部分依然可观，他又主动抬起腰臀来配合他，大腿贴在他腰侧磨蹭，特查拉干脆扔掉了所有忍耐快速动起了腰用力操他，连黑豹的速度和力量都没去刻意压制——他知道他受的了。

巴基抖着嗓子喘息，身子越来越软，特查拉干脆直起身大开大合地操他，不甚温柔地撸动他的阴茎。抽插几十次后，黑豹又一次准确操上了巴基的敏感点，同时用拇指狠狠地擦过他的马眼，让巴基的呻吟窒在嗓子里颤抖着射了自己一身，特查拉也随着绞紧了的内壁射在了他体内。

 

巴基有一下没一下的抚摸着自己享受高潮余韵，特查拉的阴茎也还在他体内不紧不慢地抽动。特查拉看着他，伸手将他被汗水打湿而黏在脸上的一缕头发别到耳后，开口：“怎么样，还不错？”

巴基睁开眼看向他，还在喘息着，眼神如水般温柔澄澈：“那些痛苦的经验永远都比不上现在的快乐。”

特查拉呻吟一声，阴茎无视不应期在巴基体内再次硬了起来，引出他一声惊讶的低呼。

“都是什么样的痛苦？” 特查拉盯着巴基的眼睛，伸手慢慢把他射在自己身上的精液抹开。巴基做了个吞咽的动作，阴茎以肉眼可见的速度硬了起来。

“嗯… 他们掰断过我的手腕？”他谨慎地提出，心里却有个期待让他口干舌燥。

特查拉依旧盯着他的眼睛，回应了他的期待：执起他的右手，珍惜地吻过手腕内侧薄薄的皮肤，那里微凉柔软的触感还没消失就——就被咬住了吮吸，灵活的舌头也舔了上来。快感瞬间从手腕带着闪打到了他的右耳，右臂简直要发麻了，巴基忍不住缩了缩，他从来不知道自己的手腕是这样的敏感，特查拉还在他体内有节奏地动作着，每次都会擦过他最喜欢的地方，巴基舒服到晕乎乎的像躺在云里，心里迷迷糊糊想着小王子就算拿着人的手啃也是优雅得要命啊。

特查拉最后啄吻了巴基右手两次，又问道，“还有呢？”

巴基像没听见一样，眼神迷离，随着特查拉的动作动情地呻吟。特查拉无奈的笑了笑，凑过去吻他，又在他耳边问了遍，巴基这才回神，他摸着自己的肋骨，说，“这里，”他脸上的神情竟然可以算是甜蜜：“这里被你踢断过。”

特查拉深吸一口气，心想我这辈子都不可能再下的去手了，把头埋在他胸前使出了浑身解数——一个国王的浑身解数可不是闹着玩的，巴基很快带着哭腔喊起了他的名字，后面也咬紧了，特查拉立刻掐住了他已经开始抽搐的阴茎，命令般的口吻让他剧烈哆嗦了一下：“不许射。”

巴基不会承认刚刚自己腿都软了，他舔着嘴唇抓住特查拉的手放到自己大腿内侧：“这里被烟头烫过。”

特查拉眼神暗了暗，手指轻轻抚摸他的腿根，操进他身体的动作变得又快又用力，巴基伸手掐住自己的阴茎，在床单上难耐地蹭着，仰起头咬着牙呻吟，下颌线凌厉漂亮又性感，紧紧抓住了特查拉的眼睛。他把巴基的腿抬到肩膀上，侧头从他的脚踝内侧开始舔，巴基的呻吟声更大了。

舔上他的大腿内侧时，特查拉顺手往巴基正在空虚开合着的小穴里塞了三根手指，为那里又烫又软的触感赞叹出声。特查拉舔上巴基的会阴，鼻尖顶着他的双球逗弄着，接着舔过他的阴茎，含住龟头吮吸了两口，让还在忍着不要射的巴基尖叫出声。他剧烈喘着气：“啊…特查拉，操我… 啊，要你，不要手指…”

特查拉一把抱起软成一滩水的巴基，把他按在自己的阴茎上，又深又狠地操他。巴基抱住特查拉宽阔的肩，在他耳边断断续续地说：

“嗯…以、以前，有医生往我体内塞过试管，啊，我挣扎了，结、结果那东西在里面，嗯碎掉了…”

特查拉动作顿了顿，把怀里的男人抱得更紧：“有没有流血，是不是很疼？”

巴基喘息着：“痛到以为我会死掉…啊，可是，可是你现在在里面，又大又硬又温暖，好舒服、啊…… 啊，操……好深，你太棒了特查拉，操……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！” 特查拉忽然紧紧掐住他的腰整根地操进操出，巴基被他顶得除了尖叫什么都干不了，阴茎被两人的小腹挤压摩擦，很快就坚持不住了射得一塌糊涂。特查拉温柔地把他放在床上，用他的手包裹着阴茎给自己撸了出来，巴基迷迷糊糊的把手上沾到的白色液体送进了嘴里，看得特查拉没忍住又带他来了一次。

结束后，特查拉搂着巴基躺在床上，问道：“那些就是全部了吗？”

巴基躺在特查拉完美的胳膊上玩他的手指，听到后抬头看向他，眯着眼摸摸自己的脑袋：“这里也痛喔。”

特查拉凑向他，宽大的手掌捧着他的脑袋，像两面坚不可摧的防护罩，并低下头吻了他的额头。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来自All I ask of you
> 
> No more talk of darkness  
> Forget these wide-eyed fears  
> I'm here, nothing can harm you  
> My words will warm and calm you  
> Let me be your freedom  
> Let daylight dry your tears  
> I'm here with you beside you  
> To guard you and to guide you


End file.
